Talk:World Navigation
I think we can add stories about the cities according to npcs in the game. i.e the how the name royotia came to be. I think there's a npc in the pub that tells about it. Just a suggestion :P Luciferamadeus 19:56, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Go ahead and add a "trivia" section to the city pages if you like. - Merthos 07:20, 18 April 2009 (UTC) missable In many cities and dungeon it uses the word this is missable, I think it's a bit misleading, since most is not missable but rather optional, so do you think it's a good idea to changed missable to optional? Sarmu 03:21, 20 April 2009 (UTC) New map The Ancient Ruins is not on the map (wasn't it downloadable for X360?). A pity. --Ngng 05:35, 21 June 2009 (UTC) "Merthos: there are alot people with smaller resolution". This can be, but even for them the text on the image becomes unreadable when sized down. So the map is losing its main purpose a bit (opening the second page with a full resolution isn't an option). Yet why don't we use the ingame map (zoom-out variant)? It's beautiful and all the text can be marked upon it. I can even try to restore zoomed-in map taking it shot-by-shot and sticking the parts together (but some corners can be out of shot). Its' parts can be used on pages of locations making them more linked with the game's world. --Ngng 14:03, 21 June 2009 (UTC) I don't mind replacing it with an ingame screenshot (I doubt that there is a permission from the owner to use the current one). But I'm on XBOX so someone on PC has to take it. - Merthos 16:50, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I've made a version of it (World Map). Maybe still need some corrections (or maybe even useless altogether). What do you think? --Ngng 09:09, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'd say the official (in game) one looks better, and the current one don't have all locations, but how are you going to reference the locations? Sarmu 09:34, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :::I was thinking about adding the numbers and codes to the page itself, as scaling the text down in image may cause it to be very unreadable, although maybe there is a better idea, I don't know. --Ngng 18:54, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :I assume you want to use imagemap to make it clickable and then maybe put a reference list under the image. Is there a way to cut off the edges to make the actual map a little bigger? Or would that be too barbaric? :D Drake178 13:15, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Imagemap is a good idea, I'm just a bad performer. :\ I'd have to renew all my html knowledge before, though don't think it's too hard or takes too much time. But once scaled down these areas will be harder to click. As for the edges, they of no big use here (to please the eyes only) so why not cut them down. I'll try to shoot the map in the higher resolution (the real picture resolution may be a bit higher before scaled in D3D). I've got a CRT monitor and it can be convinced to show a bigger image :). --Ngng 18:54, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::I've shot it in higher resolution. I'd say the actual game picture was around 1600 px by X (at least at 1600 it looks better than any resized 1280, yet maybe it is resized from 1024, though unlikely). So I've uploaded File:LastRemnantWorldMap2.jpg just to test if it'll look better without borders (going through all the stuff with points and numbers just for nothing is a bit exhausting). If this variant is more acceptable, I'll move the whole army of points onto it. --Ngng 19:58, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :I like it, although i can't find half the stuff on it without my glasses, those dots do blend in well! Numbering will probably fix that though, even if i don't see the dot i'll see the number, that's good enough for me. Drake178 22:09, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :I prefer the one without the border too. I also like the city icons, so maybe we can keep them? - Merthos 07:47, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Looks nice although I would prefer a different color for the event areas (the current "merges" too much with the background). For referencing an image map and adding the numbers to the listings on the page should be enough. - Merthos 13:46, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :I'll change the colors, maybe the green ones better be a bit darker, too. I can also upload PSD file for any other work if anyone needs it. --Ngng 18:54, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, "the artist" is reporting: I found myself sharing the same opinion that the map without borders is way better. Although I've replaced the city's icons with those from the zoom-in map (but scaled them down to 50%) for the original weren't such good lookers. This was also calling for cities' names replacement as original become unreadble after the scaling. All the points are now in place. If there's something else I can do to this map, tell me, otherwise set it to the page if needs to. The map is still here File:LastRemnantWorldMap.png. I would also like to ask you some questions, guys, if it's acceptable. * Do you need a PSD file of this (original image in Photoshop format with layers that can be changed separately)? * Is your work here voluntary? (I'm just curious, you must be from dirrefent countries) * Are The Imperator from the ancient times and the current ruler of the Undelwalt (God Emperor) the same person? I kinda lost myself here. The ancient Imperator must have been a man of incredible power and knowledge which cannot (IMO) be applied to the current God Emperor (he's weak, he's dependent and he's a fatso). Also the remnant he's using is losing its' bind with him. Do I lost some information in the process? --Ngng 19:00, 23 June 2009 (UTC) I really like it, thanks alot. For your questions: * I don't think that the psd is needed, but maybe keep it some more days until we have some more opinions. * Yes, all here are voluntary. * There was no real info on that but I don't think so. It's probaly some kind of right of succession. On the other hand it might be (imortal because of the Remnant) and he was only powerful in the beginning because of Marion Marshall. - Merthos 19:15, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :That map is amazing, well done! I'll do the imagemap for it when i get around to it if noone else does it by then. Drake178 20:07, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::Nevermind i see Merthos is already doing it :P Drake178 20:13, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Wow, thats well done, I don't mind a PSD file since other people can change it easily later if there is any need, but thats ofcourse is up to you, how big is it? Sarmu 23:36, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Not THAT big (6Mb). I've uploaded it to this site (I couldn't find the way to upload it here) Also thanks for the answers! I've done maybe a really stupid thing. This is because I'm kinda stubborn when it comes to finishing something. I've spent some time and recovered the zoomed-in ingame map. It wasn't that easy as map is changing its' colors by some special light-related algorithm, additionaly the cities and all the other points move slightly when you choose another place with a cursor. So it took some time. It's here File:WorldMapBig.jpg. The main problem is that there may be no more uses for it. That's why it was stupid, but it's done. Yet parts of it maybe used on pages of locations to show their position related to the rest of the world. Other than that I really dont know. Anyway it's yours and can be just forgotten until it can do any good. --Ngng 19:18, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Well I find the other one better but someone might like this version, I don't have a problem have an extra link that links to the new WorldMapBig.jpg, lets see what others think Sarmu 19:26, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::For overview purposes (ie. the way it's used now) i prefer the current one. However, i very much like this big one as well, so i'd definitely link it, and i'd also consider chopping it up to put it up on the location pages, for this purpose it's much much better than the other one. Drake178 08:39, 26 June 2009 (UTC)